


Cuddling Somewhere

by KaramelSauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, by slight angst I mean hardly any, slight angst but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: After an alien fight left Mon-El injured, Kara begins to feel guilty about not being there.





	Cuddling Somewhere

She couldn’t save him. She promised him that she would go after him every time, but this time she was too late. She couldn’t save him, no matter who fast she was; she couldn’t get there in time. Her heart broke in two when she heard his scream; the ear-piercing scream that went right through her. 

\--

“Come on, I didn’t hit you that hard, Mon.”

“Kara there’s a bruise already forming on my neck, and it was from your hand. Not particularly what I want a bruise on my neck from.” Mon-El winked, causing Kara to hit his arm. Stepping forward, Kara placed her arms around Mon-El’s neck, leaning in to kiss him softly. Pulling away slowly, the pair rested their foreheads on one another.

“Feeling better now?” Mon-El, with a huge smile on his face, lightly shook his head.

“I think I might need some more help, my face and neck still hurt.” Sighing playfully, she leaned in again, kissing him more firmly. Mon-El smiled into the kiss, grateful that they were together.

“Supergirl, Valor, we’ve got an alien attack outside of CatCo,” Alex exclaimed, interrupting the two superheroes ‘sparring’ session. They both immediately jumped apart, not hearing Alex enter the room. “Also, maybe hold off on the PDA where there’s cameras about.” Alex winked and left the room, leaving Kara with a crimson blush trailing up her cheek and leaving Mon-El with a sheepish smile. 

“Come on, let’s go save some people.” Kara exclaimed, getting ready to fly away.

“SuperValor to the rescue!!” Kara stopped in her tracks, swivelled around and gave Mon-El a questioning look.

“Did you just-“

“Come on! Can’t leave the people waiting!” And with that, Mon-El supersped out of the room, with Kara flying out of the window.

Even though they left at different times and most likely took different routes to the scene of the crime, they arrived at the same time. They flashed each other a quick smile and got to work; it was their way of telling each other that they love the other and hope they stay safe. Ever since Kara had taken part in the dakkum ur against Mon-El’s mother, they exchanged small smiles before and after their missions, so they know that whatever happens or happened, they’re both safe. After going through the heartbreak of watching Kara fight his mother and Mon-El sacrificing himself to save the world, they would do anything to make sure the other one is safe and in their arms.

Outside of CatCo, an alien was rampaging through the streets, destroying buildings and cars, destroying everything in its path. It was shooting out some kind of laser, aiming at civilians. 

“You save the civilians, I’ll get the alien.” With a nod, Kara flew towards the alien, shooting her laser beams at his, trying to counteract the alien’s. Mon-El quickly got to work and started to help the civilians get away from the scene. People were screaming trying to find their children, rushing around, panicked scrawled on their faces. 

Mon-El looked up towards Kara and the alien quickly, catching a glimpse of the alien and Kara fighting. Pain was painted on her face. He was desperate to go and help her, but he had to remember ‘always put the people first’. Rushing off again to get all the people safe, Kara desperately battled against the alien. 

\--

5 minutes later and Mon-El had gotten the public to safety, the police getting people away from the scene and Kara was close to defeating the alien. 

“Supergirl, watch out!” Mon-El yelled, watching as the alien shot their laser at Kara as she was standing up. He supersped to where Kara was positioned, knocking her out of the way, protecting her from the laser beam. 

But it hit him instead.

Pain seared through Mon-El’s body, a loud scream escaping his lungs as he gasped for breath. Kara quickly rushed to his side, tears escaping as she felt the anger bubbling up inside of her. This sudden rage gave her strength, and with one last punch, the alien was down and defeated.

“Valor, stay with me, everything’s going to be okay,” Kara said, tears in her eyes. Leaning down closer, she whispered “Please Mon-El, stay with me, you’re going to be okay Mon.”   
With the alien now defeated, Kara quickly flew Mon-El back to the DEO, eager to get him the help he needs. Having alerted Alex whilst they were still at the scene, they arrived to Eliza already in the medical bay, ready to help him. Kara felt so helpless. The love of her life was injured and she couldn’t do anything about it. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she watched Eliza trying to fix Mon-El, silently praying that he will be okay.

\--

A couple of hours had passed and Kara was sat at Mon-El’s bedside, hand intertwined with his, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, Mon-El,” Kara exclaimed as she realised she was the reason he was like this. If she was paying attention, then she would’ve been able to destroy the alien without it trying to destroy Mon-El. This was all her fault. 

She was shaken from her thoughts as Mon-El’s heartbeat started to get quicker and his eyes started to flicker open.

“Hey,” She whispered, squeezing his hand.

“Have you developed a new superpower whilst I was out where you can double yourself? Because I’m currently seeing two of you, not that I’m complaining.” Kara laughed and shook her head, thankful that he was alive and already back to his usual, jokey self.

“Mon-El, I’m-,”

“Kara you don’t have to apologise, this wasn’t your fault,” Mon-El exclaimed, sitting up, taking Kara’s other hand in his.

“But if I was paying attention properly” Squeezing both of her hands, Mon-El connected his gaze with hers, making sure she was listening properly.

“Hey, I was the one that jumped in front of the laser, I didn’t have to do that. I chose to do that. This wasn’t your fault Kara, none of this was.” A sigh escaped from Kara’s lips as she whispered an “okay”, not fully believing his words. Mon-El removed his hands from hers and started to move over.

“Come here,” He gestured for her to climb onto the bed.

“Mon-El I can’t, what if someone sees,”

“Oh come on Kara, everyone knows we’re together, and anyway, it’s the middle of the night, you need to sleep.” Sighing in defeat, she climbed into the bed with Mon-El. Her back was squished up against his chest, his arm placed over her waist, pulling her closer.

“I thought I was going to lose you again today, Mon-El” She immediately felt him pull her closer, his lips brushing against her shoulder.

“You know I’m never going to let that happen, Kara. I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what happens.”

And they fell asleep in that position, holding each other tight, afraid to let each other go in case they lose each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This wasn't actually meant to turn into slight angst, I was actually going to write a cute lil fluffy thing but then that changed lmao.
> 
> Lemme know what you think in the comments, thank you for reading!


End file.
